Electrical transmission lines and power generation equipment must be protected against faults and consequent short circuits, which could cause a collapse of the power system, equipment damage, and personal injury. It is the function of the protective relays, which monitor AC voltages and currents, to locate line faults and initiate isolation by the tripping of circuit breakers. Protective relays generally perform one or more of the following functions: (a) monitoring the system to ascertain whether it is in a normal or abnormal state; (b) metering, which involves measuring certain electrical quantities for operational control; (c) protection, which typically involves tripping a circuit breaker in response to the detection of a short-circuit condition; and (d) alarming, which provides a warning of some impending problem. Fault location, e.g., is associated with the protection function and involves measuring critical system parameters and, when a fault occurs, quickly making a rough estimate of the fault location and of certain characteristics of the fault so that the power source can be isolated from the faulted line; thereafter, the system makes a comprehensive evaluation of the nature of the fault.
Modern protective relays employ microprocessors and/or digital signal processors (DSPs) to process the voltage and current waveforms measured on the protected transmission line (the term "transmission line" as employed herein is intended to cover any type of electrical conductor, including high power conductors, feeders, and transformer windings). Such processing may include the computation of a DFT. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,393, Jan. 7, 1997, titled "Method and System for Providing Protective Relay Functions," describes a system that uses the DFT function to compute instantaneous values of fundamental, second harmonic and fifth harmonic components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,329, Dec. 15, 1992, "Microprocessor Digital Protective Relay for Power Transformers," describes a system that uses the DFT function to compute voltage and current phasors.
The conventional DFT exhibits poor performance if the input signal contains a decaying DC component having a continuous frequency spectrum. Therefore, the DC signal component, or offset, is typically filtered out of the input signal before the DFT function is carried out. There are a number of the methods to deal with such DC offset, including the use of: (1) a digital mimic circuit, (2) half-cycle and full-cycle compensation, (3) a parallel filter, and (4) a cosine filter. However, certain problems are associated with each of these methods. The digital mimic circuit is very sensitive to noise and degrades the response of the DFT in the presence of noise. The half-cycle and full-cycle compensation techniques are similar, and both cause computational problems when the decaying DC component is very small. The disadvantages of the parallel filter method are that line time constant is needed for an integration filter and the computation burden is high. The cosine filter exhibits poor performance in attenuating harmonics, and also may involve a quarter-cycle delay in obtaining an orthogonal part of the DFT. The latter may be a significant disadvantage in applications in which speed is crucial.